Maximum Ride: Twilight
by WingedMuggelbornVampire
Summary: What happens when the Flock meet up with the Cullens and are there every step of the way with them? The flock get introduced to the Cullens before they meet Bella, but takes place in the first Twilight book from there. BXE, and eventual MXF. I suck at summaries, but please give this a chance. I will update regularly.
1. Forks

**This is my first FanFiction, so please review. Also, if you already know about the Flock, then skip down to paragraph three. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

* * *

-Max's POV-

Flying, it's _the_ best feeling in the world. You may be thinking that I mean in an airplane, but no. I mean with my wings, like a bird. You see, I, along with my flock, am a human-avian hybrid. Our DNA is 98% human and 2% bird. We were raised in an evil place called The School. The Whitecoats stole us from our families right after we're born. They did experiments on us and tortured us for ten years. One Whitecoat named Jeb rooks pitty on us and helped us escape. He took us far away from The School and his us. Then, he went missing. We all figured he was dead, so I took over as leader.

I am the oldest, 14 to be specific. Fang, my right wing man, is two months younger than me. He is your typical silent and brooding type. He always wears black, his hair is black, and his eyes are black. Iggy is four months younger than me. When we were at The School, the Whitecoats tried to give Iggy night vision, but instead ended up making him blind. He has strawberry blonde hair, and light blue eyes. He has a knack for cooking and making bombs. Nudge is 11. She has mocha skin and a mane of curly, brown hair that can't be tamed. The Gasman, or Gazzy, is eight years old and has dirty blonde hair. I know, his name is weird, but he has it for a reason. Word of the wise, never stay in a room alone with him. He, like Iggy, is a pyromaniac. Then there's Angel. Gazzy and Angel are the only blood related siblings. Angel could be Gazzy's twin, if she was two years older. Finally there's me, Max. I have long dirty blond hair. I am the leader of the Flock. I keep everyone fed, clothed, and safe. We are all tall for our age and have wings and abilities. I can fly at up to 400 mph, breath underwater, and I have a voice in my head. Fang can turn invisible and breath underwater. Iggy can feel colors, see things against pure white backgrounds, tell which of the Flock members is near him by the sound of their footsteps, feel of their wings, or feel of the fingerprints. Nudge can feel others emotions, and control other's emotions. She can attract metal, and hack into computers. Gazzy can mimic any voice. Angel can read minds, control minds, breath underwater, talk to fish, and change her appearance. For a six year old, she really got the jackpot on powers.

Right now we are headed to Forks, Washington. Our last encounter with the Erasers left us all pretty tired, and we all wanted a rest.

"MAX!" Iggy shouted, effectively pulling me from my reverie.

"What?" I answered.

"We've been calling you for the last five minutes, everything okay?" This time it was Fang who answered.

"Yeah, sorry, just deep in thought." I replied truthfully.

In all honesty, I'm always deep in thought. However, I'm usually good at hiding how worried I really am. I am constantly worrying about my flock. They are everything I have and I don't want to lose them.

"What were you trying to ask me?" I questioned.

"Where do you want to land? We are flying over Forks now." I looked down, and sure enough, Iggy was right. Thanks to my enhanced eyesight, I could see the, "Welcome to Forks," sign through the trees.

"I don't know, how about..." I was about to suggest a nearby meadow when my head started hurting. In about three seconds, my head went from fine to exploding. I knew that I was having a brain attack. My entire body went rigid as I grasped my head and cried out in pain. I started falling towards the tree tops, not being able to stop myself. My head felt like there were a million bombs going off at once on my brain. Hot tears started falling down my face. It felt like if I let go of my hands, then my entire head would be scattered everywhere. The last thing I remembered was a pair of strong arms catching me, then sweet, sweet unconsciousness overtook me.

* * *

 **I know that this is short, but I wanted to see how people would react, but I already have a plan for this story, and will probably publish it, with or without people's input. This is just something fun that I wanted to do, but I would love it if you reviewed. Thanks, and I will get the next chapter put up soon.**


	2. The Cullens

**Hi,**

 **So this is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy and please review. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either of these fantastic novels.**

* * *

-Edward's POV-

Emmett, Jasper and I were all hunting when we heard this cry of pain. Now, when I say hunting, I don't mean like with guns. My family and I are all vampires. We call ourselves vegetarians because we drink animal blood instead of human blood. Alice, Jasper's mate, Jasper and I all have extra abilities apart from the regular enhanced senses, super speed and strength. I can read minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can feel and influence the emotions around him.

We all started to run towards the sound, thinking that maybe someone was hurt. Out of my family, I am the fastest at running, so I got to my meadow before my brothers. When we got there, we were surprised at what we saw. There were six kids from the ages of six to fourteen. The oldest girl was laying on the ground in a crumpled up heap. I could tell from Jasper reading her emotions that she was in a serious amount of pain. The oldest looking guy there was standing in front of her protectively glaring at my brothers and I. The middle girl with mocha colored skin was attending to the oldest behind the dark haired boy. Standing to the right of the dark haired boy was a strawberry blonde haired boy a few months younger than the oldest. He wasn't looking directly at us, but in our general direction. To the left and slightly behind the oldest boy was the youngest boy and girl. The boy was standing protectively in front of the little girl, who was staring at us with a perplexed look on her face. These two looked to be actually related. I breathed in and that only enhanced my confusion. The group of kids smelled like a mix of bird and human.

 _Strange_ , Jasper thought and I couldn't agree more.

 _Who are these kids?_ Emmett's thoughts were a perfect reflection of my own.

So far none of them said anything so I decided it was time someone spoke up.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, and these are my brothers Emmett and Jasper." I pointed to each of them in turn. "We heard someone cry out and wanted to see if everything was okay."

The dark haired boy glanced at the littlest girl. She quickly nodded her head and he spoke up. "My name is Fang. This is my flo...family. Iggy here to my right, Gazzy and Angel to my left, and Nudge is tending to Max."

"If you don't mind me asking, but why is she in pain?" Jasper asked.

"Well, we would kind of have to get into a huge backstory about that. We know that you're not human, and we know that you know that we're not completely human, so why don't we swap stories later. Max needs help." Fang spoke really fast, obviously worried about Max.

We just stared at him in shock. All three of us were speechless.

"Are you going to be able to help us or not? If not then can you point in the direction of someone who can?" Fang finally spoke up sounding annoyed.

"Yes, of course, if you follow us then we can show you to our father. He is a doctor." I said pulling out of my trance.

"Okay, we will follow." Fang went and picked up Max. "Lead the way."

"You may want us to carry you. We can go pretty fast." I suggested.

"No need. Up and away guys!" Fang shouted to the other kids. All of a sudden they all unfurled wings. WINGS! I could not believe my eyes.

 _That would explain the bird smell_ , Emmett laughed in his head.

"Yeah, we have 2% anvian DNA in us." Angel said. Had she read his thoughts? "Yes," she answered.

Well okay then. "Alright, follow us." We took off running back home. I looked up and saw them flying very fast, even as fast as us.

After a couple minutes of running, we slowed down and approached our house. I saw the rest of my family waiting outside.

 _I saw what was gonna happen so I informed them,_ Alice said to me.

Just then, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel landed.

"Hello, My name is Carlisle. I'm a doctor." Carlisle said.

"Okay, please help her." Fang asked.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Carlisle asked going into doctor mode.

"Well, we are experiments for The School, a really evil lab. We were given avian DNA before we were even born. We grew up in cages and being experiment on. One thing that started happening to Max in the past year was she started getting Brain Attacks. **(A.N. I don't really like the voice, so I decided to not include it)** The only way she has described it as is feeling like her brain is going to explode. She isn't ever this unresponsive. I'm very worried." Fang finished up the brief explanation of the kids' past.

"Yes, bring her in upstairs. I will see what I can do." Carlisle instructed.

"Hi, I'm Esme. The rest of you kids must be hungry. Would you like some lunch?" Esme asked, her motherly instincts kicking in. _Those poor kids, having to go through all of that_ , she thought.

"Yeah, but I have to warn you, we have to eat much more than the average human because of our metabolisms." Nudge explained.

"I can help you cook. And before you say anything, I figure you should know that I am blind. However, I can still do things, so don't underestimate me." Iggy spoke up.

We all walked into the house. The kids took seats at the counter and us vampires just stood. Esme got started on the cooking. Iggy and Esme started up a conversation about what happened to Iggy's eyesight.

"Oh, I love Iggy's cooking. He is the BEST cook! He was constantly making us food at our house in Colorado. It was so good. It's really funny because Max is like the Mom of the group but she can't cook to save her life. I'm not joking, Iggy doesn't let Max anywhere near the kitchen. The last time she tried to cook, she ruined the pan she was using. It was HILARIOUS! He got all upset and yelled at her for ruining his pan then Max yelled at him for yelling at her and they just kept going back and forth and forth and..."

"NUDGE!" the rest of the kids yelled.

"Sorry," she replied sheepishly.

 _OMG! I love Nudge already! I wonder if she will want to go shopping with me..._ I quickly tuned out of Alice's thoughts.

 _She's as bad as Alice_ , Jasper thought.

 _Oh no, there's another Alice_ , Emmett.

 _Look at the little one. She's so tiny, how could someone do something like this to babies?_ Rosalie's thoughts were surprising.

"Hey, I may be little, but I pack a lot of punch." Angel said sounding offended.

Rosalie just gaped at her. "You read minds?"

"Yep," Angel replied, popping the "P".

"Well, even less privacy in this house," Emmett complained. This earned him a smack in the back of the head from Rosalie.

Conversations kept up. Jasper and Emmett talked to Gazzy, Rosalie talked to Angel, Iggy talked to Esme, and Alice talked to Nudge. A smile slowly crept its way across my face. It was nice seeing these kids getting along so well with my family. Maybe they could even stay here. We would be able to keep them safe and protect them from harm.

"I'm sure all of us down here would agree, but it's Max you have to talk to. Like Nudge said, she's like the mom of the group, but she's also the leader. She will consider all possible options, but in the end, what she says goes." Angel said.

All the others looked at us. "What did we miss?" Emmett questioned.

"Edward was just thinking that it would be cool if we stayed here with you vampires. Also, I already told the rest of the flock, that's what we call ourselves, that you're vampires, and they're cool with it." Angel informed the rest of the group.

"Yeah, that would be so cool. We would have actual beds to sleep in, instead of the hard ground and trees. We would also get three meals a day. That sounds like so much fun. But Angel's right, it's Max you need to convince." Nudge agreed.

I couldn't believe that they found the simplest things like a bed and three meals a day fun.

"That's what you get when you've been on the run almost your whole life." Angle said, once again reading my mind.

 _Irritating, isn't it?_ Jasper asked me when he felt my temper rising.

I simply nodded my head.

Conversations about the flock staying with us started up. It sounded like everyone was on board. They started talking about how to get Max to agree. Iggy told Esme that Max only wants what's best for the flock, so once she sees that we aren't a danger, she will be totally fine with it. As I listened around, it sounded like everyone was on the same page. All of a sudden, we could hear a scream up stairs. Everyone froze.


	3. New Girl

It's been a couple years since we moved in with the Cullens. They all were starting school at Forks High School so Carlisle made up some adoption papers and we were all made Cullen children. Fang Iggy and I started at school with them while Nudge started at the Middle school and Gazzy and Angel started at the Elementary school. Fang and I also got together and now we are madly in love with each other. And Nudge and Iggy got together. Now Iggy, Fang, Nudge and I were all in high school along with the vampires while Gazzy was at the middle school and Angel was still at the elementary school. After getting over the initial shock of being somewhere new, I realized that these were good people. They helped the flock while I was out of commission.

I have gained a new ability since being with the Cullens, I can now see the future like Alice can. She was super excited when I had my first vision because she said that she has someone who she can relate to now on that level.

It was time for school and I was trying to get Iggy so we could go.

"Iggy, get your feathery butt out here now before I have to come in there and drag you out myself." I said in my deathly calm voice that everyone knows not to mess with.

Immediately he was out the door and in the car. The rest of us followed. Emmett, Fang, Rosalie and I were all in Emmett's Jeep while Edward, Jasper, Iggy, Alice and Nudge all rode in Edward's Volvo.

When we got to school we all parted ways and went to our boring classes. Fang and I have the same classes together. Our morning classes went by uneventful. However once lunch arrived, that's when everything started going downhill.

Fang and I met up with the rest of our family outside the cafeteria.

Once we were all here, Rosalie and Emmett walked in. That's when a new voice reached my ears.

"Who're they?" She said. I looked over to see Isabella Swan. The new girl. Jessica Stanley was about to give the dirty gossip on us. I listened in even more. By the way Fang tilted his head, I could tell that he was listening in as well.

"The Cullens," Angela answered.

"They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska a couple years ago." Jessica spoke up.

"They kinda keep to themselves," Angela said.

"Yeah, 'cause they're like together. Like together together. Okay so the blond is Rosalie she's with the dark haired guy

Emmett, they're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal." Jessica informed the newbie.

"Jess they're not actually related." Angela defended us.

"Yeah but they live together. It's weird. Okay the little darker haired girl is Alice and she's really weird. She's with Jasper the one who looks like he's in pain." Jessica said as Alice and Jasper walked by the table. "The y'all mocha skinned girl is Monique, but everyone calls her a Nudge, she's with the tall with blue eyes, Jeff, but everyone calls him Iggy. The tall blonde with the dark haired guy is Max, she's super protective of her family, especially Nick, or Fang, her boyfriend."

We had all made it to the table by now when Edward walked in.

"Who's he?" Isabella asked.

"That's Edward Cullen, totally gorgeous, obviously, but apparently nobody here's good enough for him." I smirked when Jessica said this and saw Edward doing the same. "Like seriously, don't waste your time."

Isabella looked back toward her new friends, "Wasn't planning in it."

Edward and Isabella kept having a staring contest throughout lunch. It was kind of weird. Nudge, Iggy, Fang and I being the only ones at the table who eat quickly devoured our food and some of the vampire's food to make it look like they have been eating. Little did I know that this was the kickoff of a dangerous journey.

 **A.N I'm so sorry I haven't updated. A lot has happened in the past few months, which includes moving to a completely different state. Anyways, we're all settled in now and I will be updating more. Thanks for baring with me. Please review.**


	4. Edward's Leaving

**Hi,**

 **Sorry for the absence. School started and I was trying to get adjusted. Also, I turn 15 in a few days! I'm so excited. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, and please review.**

 **Thanks.**

Fang and I were in math when I was hit with a vision. I saw Edward attacking the entire Biology class in multiple different ways. They were all very gruesome and I started feeling sick. Fang noticed my distress and told the teacher that I wasn't feeling well. He skillfully guided me out of the classroom and towards the cars. Alice and Jasper followed us outside and were in a similar state as Fang and I. Alice with a faraway look and Jasper looking around for danger. I knew that Alice was having the same vision as I was.

"Has she said anything as to what's happening?" I heard Jasper's voice.

"No, has Alice?" Fang replied.

"No," was Jasper's simple answer.

As soon as the bell rang, Alice and I were snapped out of our visions.

Noticing that I was in the present, Fang immediately started to see if I was okay. "I'm fine, it's Edward we have to worry about."

As soon as those words came out of my mouth, Edward could be seen storming through the doors going so fast it barely passed as human. A terrified looking Isabella followed and she ran off to her old Chevy pickup. Edward didn't wait for saying greetings and simply walked straight to his car and slammed the door. Shortly after, Rosalie, Emmett, Nudge, and Iggy walked out.

"What's up with him?" Emmett question when he saw the state Edward was in.

"I'll tell you about it later. Let's get going." I stated and turned to get in the Jeep.

Emmett drove quickly home behind Edward's even faster Volvo. While we were driving, I got pulled into another vision. I saw Edward leaving and going to the Denali's up in Alaska. I gasped as I came back into the present.

"What was it, baby? What'd you see?" My wonderful boyfriend asked.

"Edward's leaving. He's going to Alaska." I informed the rest of my family.

"Why?" Rosalie wondered.

"I think it has something to do with that Isabella girl. I'll explain the rest with Alice when we get home." With that, I leaned my head on Fang's shoulder and closed my eyes.

When we pulled up to the house, I could see Edward speeding away. I sighed and opened the door. Angel immediately ran and hugged me and I gave her a big hug in return.

"I missed you," she said in her angelic like voice.

"I missed you too," I replied.

I grabbed her hand and walked into the house. Alice was waiting for me like I knew she would be.

Alice and I are able to have conversations in our heads. We can see ahead what the other is going to say and the other can see the response to that. The others, especially Emmett, get mad when we do this. That's what was happening right now. Alice and I were trying to decide who should tell the family what was going on with Edward. We decided to have Alice inform the group while I filled in any missing details.

"Okay, Edward, for some reason, almost killed his entire Biology class. There is something about the new girl, Bella, that made him almost lose control. He's going away to try and control his thirst again." Alice explained.

"He's going to Alaska, by the way. To the Denali's to be more specific." I inputted.

"We're going to act like nothing out of the ordinary is happening. We don't want anyone getting suspicious. Especially Isabella." Carlisle stated.

Everyone agreed and we all went to do our own thing. The Flock and I all ate the after-school snack that Esme prepared. After that, we all did our homework. The rest of the night was uneventful, but I couldn't help but feel that the Flock and I should start to put our guard back up that we slowly took down over the past couple of years.


End file.
